


Buenos amigos

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Phoenix intentó ser sutil, no era cuestión de avasallar a Shiryu, pero se le estaba yendo la mano y nunca había sido buen actor. Encontró al Pegasus jugando a la pelota con Shun, y eso representó un problema. No quería levantar sospechas y desde ya que sería muy extraño que él intentara mantener una conversación con el más pequeño de los Kido, cuando por lo general se la pasaba todo el tiempo liando con él. Andrómeda no iba a dejar pasar semejante atrevimiento e intromisión en su vida, aunque no podía negar que su hermano siempre hacía lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Desde hacía varios días que el mayor de los Kido había notado un inusual comportamiento entre los habitantes de la enorme mansión, y lo que le preocupaba era que, por donde mirase el asunto, de alguna u otra forma, su hermanito estaba involucrado.

Por Zeus... ¿pero era culpa de Shun ser endiabladamente bello? No, desde ya que no, sin embargo Ikki, como buen hermano mayor que creía ser, había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

Fue por eso que un buen día, por la tarde, interceptó a su amigo Shiryu llevándoselo del grupo con un brazo sobre el hombro. El Dragón se descolocó por el inusual comportamiento del Phoenix, tanto que se quedó mirando aquella mano con extrañeza y hasta quizás con un poco de temor.

¿Se había dado cuenta el Phoenix de aquellos sentimientos que guardaba con tanto recelo?

—¿Q-Qué pasa, Ikki? —Se aventuró a indagar sin poder escapar de Ikki quien se las había ingeniado para llevárselo por las escaleras rumbo a los pasillos que conectaban las habitaciones.  
—Nada. ¿No puedo hablar unos minutos con un _muy_ querido amigo? —El Phoenix intentó ser sutil, no era cuestión de avasallar a Shiryu, pero se le estaba yendo la mano y nunca había sido buen actor— ¿Sabes, Shiryu…? —continuó hablando sin soltar el agarre y sin dejar de alejarlo cada vez más del resto.

—¿Q-Qué?

—De todos eres el que mejor me cae. ¿Los motivos? —En parte estaba siendo sincero, no piensen lo contrario— Porque eres inteligente, educado, correcto. Tienes planes, proyectos, tienes un futuro brillante por delante.  
—Discúlpame, Ikki —dijo el Dragón interrumpiendo las palabras del otro y escapando por abajo del agarre— no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.  
—A ningún lado —negó con un tono de voz que hizo desconfiar aún más al otro. El pelilargo arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos; nadie se lo creería, no al Ikki del Phoenix.  
—¿Por qué motivo, Ikki Kido, me tiraría flores y me alabaría de una forma tan... dramática? — Shiryu se cansó de todo ese teatro absurdo— ¡Ya Ikki!  
—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —exclamó Ikki al verse descubierto— ¡Carajo! Me agradas como cuñado, eso es todo.

En ese momento el alma al Dragón se le fue del cuerpo, pálido, a punto de desmayarse. Fue peor cuando el Phoenix echó un vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse de que no había ningún curioso cerca, y de un empujón lo encerró en su cuarto.

Ahí sí que Shiryu se las vio negras. Nunca imaginó que su partida del mundo, a los Elíseos, fuera de una manera tan dolorosa y de la mano de Ikki; pero lejos de querer asesinar al Dragón, el Phoenix buscó privacidad para hablar del asunto.

Se había resignado hacía mucho tiempo y, aunque siempre lo negó, en el presente tenía que aceptar la cruda realidad: a su pequeño y querido hermano le gustaban los hombres. El problema residía en que ese hombre era Hyoga, y por nada del mundo permitiría que su hermanito saliera lastimado por culpa de ese ganso pecho frío, sin contar, obvio que el mencionado Cisne era cien por cien heterosexual (aunque nunca hay que decir _de esta agua no he de beber_ ).

El Phoenix volteó encontrándose con el rostro de pavor de su amigo y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Tranquilo. No es el fin del mundo. —El otro bajó la vista algo avergonzado e Ikki lo notó, por eso naturalizó la situación—. No es tan terrible tenerme como cuñado —bromeó.  
—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? —Se animó a seguir indagando Shiryu sin levantar la vista.

Era evidente que su querido amigo lo había adivinado, ya que nadie se lo pudo haber contado, pues aquellos sentimientos eran algo que el Dragón se lo llevaría a su tumba. _Nunca jamás_ se lo había contado a alguien y _nunca jamás_ había manifestado de alguna forma esos sentimientos abrazadores hacia la alegría de la casa: Shun Kido.

—No hay que ser muy lúcido para notar las miradas y los gestos, Shiryu— respondió llevando las manos a la cintura—. Te conozco y te desvives por mi hermano. Y es mi culpa por pedirte cada vez que partía de la mansión que cuidaras de él como si fuera yo.  
—Lo siento. Sinceramente no sé qué decirte. —Tragó saliva y levantó la vista dispuesto a soportar el enojo de su amigo—. No busco hacerle daño a Shun. Y por eso mismo no tienes de qué preocuparte, jamás intentaré nada con él.  
—Serás idiota, renacuajo —reprochó Ikki y con efusividad remarcó—: ¡¿Te has olvidado de todo lo que te dije antes?!

—Qué cosa… —murmuró y con una extraña sonrisa el otro volvió a repetir lo dicho.

—Te prefiero a ti como cuñado... antes que a ese ganso con sangre de pato —finalizó con algo de desprecio, sin comprender aún por qué el Cisne era tan frío con todos, incluyendo con el dulce de Shun que se desvivía por él.

Eso siempre había sido lo que perturbaba al Phoenix, pero ¿qué no lo perturbaba? Porque no le importaba que el ruso fuera más frío que el mar Siberiano. ¡Qué lo fuera! Solo le molestaba ver cómo eso afectaba de sobremanera a su querido hermano menor.

—Igual —habló Shiryu reponiéndose de la sorpresa—, lo sé. A Hyoga no le gustan los hombres.  
—¡¿No me digas?! No me había dado cuenta —dijo con sarcasmo.

Era más que evidente: evadiendo siempre a Andrómeda de manera sutil; detalle que le agradecía, que por lo menos fuera delicado con él y no lo echara a patadas de buenas a primeras.

—De todos modos, Ikki... Agradezco tus palabras —pronunció el Dragón con algo de duda— nunca esperé esto de ti.  
—Que tampoco soy Shrek —se quejó Ikki frunciendo la frente—. No soy un ogro.

El pelilargo esbozó una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa, nerviosa por la extraña situación de tenerlo a un cínico Phoenix actuando como un loco, pero sí... había cambiado con el tiempo y no mataría a nadie por ser homosexual, aunque sus motivos iban justamente entrelazados a esa condición. La duda lo había carcomido por dentro toda la vida.

—No quise decir eso —se disculpó Shiryu—, solo que siempre temí... que al enterarte de esto que me pasa con Shun, te enojaras conmigo. —Fue sincero, ya que ese siempre ese había sido su mayor temor, perder la amistad que había labrado con el hombre que tenía enfrente.  
—No hables así —se quejó Ikki golpeándole con sutileza el hombro, aunque no fue tan sutil como él creyó. El Dragón se tomó de ese brazo algo adolorido y la expresión de su rostro habló por él—. Eres mi amigo... de hecho, siento que nunca tuve reales amigos. O sea sí... —reconoció asintiendo de manera exagerada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ustedes lo son, pero contigo siempre ha sido distinto. Te he contado cosas, muy personales, que creí que jamás, nunca, se las contaría a alguien.  
—Ikki… —Cuando el pelilargo sonrió variando su rostro de dolor a uno de pura ternura, maravillado con las sinceras palabras de su amigo y sintiéndose bendecido con su amistad, Ikki cortó el clima de un solo golpe demostrando que, aunque había cambiado bastante, no dejaba de ser el mismo.  
—Bueno ya, esto se está poniendo muy meloso. Dejémonos de cursilerías y pasemos a lo importante: mi hermano.  
—¿Qué sucede con él? —preguntó Shiryu sin comprender todavía los motivos del Phoenix.  
—¡¿Cómo qué sucede?! —se indignó— Sucede mucho. A ti te gustan los hombres, a Shun también. A ti te gusta Shun...  
—A Shun le gusta Hyoga —continuó el Dragón con un deje de tristeza.  
—Eso no tiene nada que ver —dijo Ikki con firmeza acercándose a su amigo para rodearle el cuello con un brazo otra vez.  
—¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver? Tiene mucho que ver, no puedes obligar a alguien que quiera a otra persona —se alarmó Shiryu.  
—No, eso es lo de menos. Lo que le pasa a mi hermano es una simple calentura —negó el Phoenix con efusividad y despreocupación, pero al notar lo que estaba diciendo se corrigió—quiero decir, es un apasionamiento fugaz. —No podía hablar con tan poca propiedad sobre su hermano pequeño y aun virgen, de seguro, porque de no serlo...  
—Es cierto que Shun es muy enamoradizo, en todos los sentidos —reconoció el pelilargo asintiendo con lentitud. Andrómeda era una persona que se apasionaba con todo, todo le causaba una profunda admiración y curiosidad, claro, después de un tiempo se cansaba de ello y lo dejaba de lado, fue así que su querida oruga termino muriendo y su poroto jamás germinó.  
—Por eso mismo —continuó Ikki— algo hay que hacer.  
—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Shiryu palideció por un momento, era imposible descifrar lo que el Phoenix pensaba.  
—Un plan —soltó con firmeza—. Un elaboradísimo, genial, maravilloso e infalible plan.  
—Estás demente —rió.  
—¿Cuándo no lo estuve? —preguntó Ikki con gracia.  
—¿Y cuál es tu genial plan? —investigó el Dragón curioso.  
—Una cita. Nunca falla.  
—Pero, Ikki... —se quejó, risueño por lo absurdo del plan— una cita es para dos personas que no se conocen, para dos personas que nunca hablaron… no para dos amigos cercanos que conviven bajo el mismo techo.  
—Te equivocas. Una cita tiene potencial. Mira... —se apresuró a decir el Phoenix al ver que el otro iba a objetar algo— lo que ustedes necesitan es un tiempo juntos y a solas. Si salen tendrán la oportunidad de dialogar y de conocerse mejor. Así Shun te verá con otros ojos y quizás...  
—Quizás me saque a patadas de su vida —completó Shiryu.  
—No seas tan cobarde, Dragón. —Una sonrisa de medio lado se instaló en los labios del Phoenix.  
—Estás completamente loco.  
—No —contradijo Ikki llevándose los nudillos, de sus cerradas manos en puño, hacia la boca en un gesto de terror—, estoy desesperado.  
—Ay, Ikki —suspiró el Dragón.  
—Eres mi única opción. No soporto verlo así; es mi hermano, compréndeme. Además… no vaya a ser cosa que Hyoga se te adelante.  
—Pero nadie se hace gay de la noche a la mañana —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Dudo que el ganso no esté andando por ese camino. Últimamente tiene todos los patos volados en la cabeza. —Luego de decir eso, Ikki volvió a insistir—. Inténtalo, aunque sea por mí. Por nuestra amistad.  
—Pero... —intentó rehusarse sin éxito.  
—Es más, el ponny ese, salido del Averno, amigo de Cerberos, no ayudará...  
—¿Seiya? —El Dragón arqueó una ceja, confuso y curioso— ¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto?  
—Mucho. Tiene mucho que ver —asintió el Phoenix—. No te olvides que es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, está siempre con él y se la pasan hablando. Seguro que el ponny debe de saber muchas cosas, secretos que ni siquiera yo conozco de mi hermano… confesiones de las que quizás no quisiera enterarme.  
—¿Y si todo sale mal? —Se alarmó temiendo una separación brusca con su amigo Andrómeda; por lo menos siempre mantuvo una amistad con él y no fuera a ser que por las locuras del Phoenix todo acabara por la borda.  
—Pero ¿qué puede salir mal? —pronunció Ikki con tono tranquilo— No te lo tirarás encima de buenas a primera. —Un gesto inquisitivo demostró que no dejaba de ser el mismo guardabosque de siempre.

—Entiendo, pero…

—Será solo una salida, Shiryu. Nada más. ¿Qué puede salir mal? —Volvió a preguntar y al ver el porte dudoso del otro continuó persuadiéndolo— Saldremos, la pasaremos bien...  
—¿Tu vendrías con nosotros? —Abrió grande los ojos, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír. ¡Lo único que faltaba, que papá Ikki fuera con ellos!  
—Desde ya, pero no con ustedes dos. Tengo un plan, te lo dije. Muy elaborado. Y es ahí donde el ponny entra en juego. Tiene que ser algo natural y no forzado, porque si me hermano se ve forzado en algo se sentirá muy incómodo y no quiero eso para mi pequeño. —Luego de narrarle con detalles una y otra vez a un receloso Shiryu, Ikki soltó a su prisionero de su propio cuarto y fue en busca de Seiya.

El Dragón bajó las escaleras con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. El diálogo con el Phoenix lo había dejado perplejo, asustado y un poco preocupado. Aunque la idea de una cita era algo común, clásico y nada podía salir mal, el hecho de que el Phoenix estuviera detrás de todo ello le hacía desconfiar.

Ikki encontró al Pegasus jugando a la pelota con Shun, y eso representó un problema para el Phoenix. No quería levantar sospechas y desde ya que sería muy extraño que él intentara mantener una conversación con el más pequeño de los Kido, cuando por lo general se la pasaba todo el tiempo liando con él y sus caprichos de pendejo, en palabras del Phoenix.

Así que con paciencia Ikki esperó el momento oportuno para interceptar al Pegasus. Ese momento fue cuando Seiya, agitado por el ejercicio, entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina dispuesto a beberse la botella entera de agua, cosa que no pudo hacer pues unos brazos lo tomaron por el cuello y lo arrastraron rumbo al sótano.

El Pegasus se sacudió intentando librarse del agarre, pero recién lo logró cuando el mismo Phoenix se lo permitió.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —inquirió el Pegasus algo enojado— ¡¿Qué hice ahora?!  
—Nada —respondió asombrado por la reacción del otro—, solo quería hablar contigo —finalizó con naturalidad. ¿Había hecho algo raro en que quisiera hablar con un amigo en la oscuridad de un frío y lúgubre sótano?  
—Ah —pronunció Seiya un poco más tranquilo, pero luego agregó con rapidez—: desde ya te digo que yo no rayé tu CD de Make Up.  
—Solo —habló el Phoenix, pero enseguida, al escuchar la terrible noticia de su CD, cambió el rumbo de la conversación— ¡¿Qué mierda le pasó a mi CD?!  
—¡No sé! Yo lo iba a escuchar y cuando lo puse...  
—¡¿Quién carajo te dio permiso de tocar mis cosas?!  
—¡Shun! —contestó el otro como si esa fuera una excusa valedera, pero le sirvió ya que Ikki recordó porque estaba allí en el sótano con ese tapón de alberca.  
—¡Ah! Carajo... Tengo algo que proponerte —dijo el Phoenix más calmo—. ¡Y más te vale que aceptes o si no te mandaré al averno para que le hagas compañía a los Espectros, que tan contento los has dejado!  
—¡Primero dime, déjame ver si acepto y después amenázame si te doy una negativa! —Se enojó el Pegasus comenzando a impacientarse. No era común que ese hombre hosco buscara cruzar más dos palabras con él.

—Tendremos una cita. Tú y yo. Shiryu y mi hermano por el otro lado. —Sin darle tiempo a nada, sin darle la oportunidad de analizar sus palabras, el Phoenix se impuso ante él. Seiya tragó saliva y abrió grande los ojos, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron por completo. Comenzaba a ponerse azul ante la propuesta del otro, quien siguió con su perorata sin darle respiro—. Yo le diré a mi hermano que estoy enamorado de ti. Le pediré que salgamos los cuatro, así la lagartija se queda a solas con él. Luego iras tú y le dirás a Shun que sientes algo por mí, pero que no sabes qué hacer. De esa forma mi hermano accederá a la cita... porque lo hará por nosotros. ¿Entendido?  
—No —respondió el Pegasus con un hilillo de voz  
—Perfecto. Quedamos así. —Intentó subir las escaleras del sótano, pero Seiya se lo impidió.  
—¡Espera! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
—¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ponny! Te compraré una enciclopedia para que entiendas las cosas. Tú solo tienes que ir con mi hermano después de que hable yo. Y le dirás algo así como que… estás enamorado de mí o que sientes algo... calentura o lo que sea... algo cursi y romántico.

El Pegasus no supo por qué acabó aceptado, aunque en realidad ni tiempo de pensarlo le había dado Ikki, pero de todos modos, las razones de Seiya iban mucho más allá que de una simple treta. No sería difícil para él confesarle a Shun un supuesto amor secreto y prohibido hacia el Phoenix. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hablado ya con Andrómeda?

El Phoenix se fue del sótano escapando de la presencia de ese chiquillo que siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Estar frente a él le activaba unos engranajes invisibles en el estómago y en todo el cuerpo haciendo funcionar un pequeño aparato de auto defensa, y siempre su mejor defensa había sido atacar primero. Así eran las discusiones con Seiya, las empezaba el Phoenix atacando a su amigo, pero claro, el Pegasus no era ningún cordero camino al cielo, bien merecido se tenía los regaños del mayor, ya que era un especialista en hacer lío, en destruir los objetos personales y arruinar otras.

Ikki, recordando que acababa de hablar con el mejor amigo de su hermano, volvió los pasos para tomarlo a Seiya por el cuello de la camiseta y amenazarlo.

—De más estar decir que si le cuentas algo a mi hermano de todo esto, te ahogo en el retrete.  
—No le voy a contar nada —aseguró el Pegasus quitando esas manos con violencia y movió la cabeza para acomodarse un poco el cabello revuelto—. Yo también quiero lo mejor para Shun y no soporto verlo así por Hyoga.  
—Ah... más te vale. Y ve a bañarte, tienes olor —dijo con rudeza, detalle que no le agradó al menor quien, con la frente fruncida se defendió indignado.  
—Estaba jugando con la pelota, ¿quieres que huela a flores? —Sin más se fue a bañar, por supuesto, y no porque se lo impusiera Ikki, sino porque en verdad necesitaba un baño.

Ese fue el momento en el que el Phoenix aprovechó para ir en busca de su pequeño hermano, esa era la parte más difícil pues tendría que apelar a sus dotes de actor y fingir un enamoramiento hacia Seiya. Y todos ya sabían lo mal actor que era.

Shun había decidido ir a bañarse cuando de la nada su compañero de juerga desapareció, dejándolo solo en el jardín. No supuso el secuestro de Seiya por parte de su hermano mayor.

Estaba en su cuarto a medio vestir y secándose esa larga melena que había crecido con el tiempo, sus bucles, semejante a resortes y de un color verde esmeralda rebotaban una y otra vez. Dejó de lado la toalla con la que se estaba secando la cabeza cuando vio a su hermano entrar al cuarto.

—Hola, hermano.  
—Hola, conejo —saludó Ikki ingresando con duda al cuarto de su hermano.  
—Ven. Pasa —alentó Andrómeda y buscó una camiseta blanca para ponérsela. El Phoenix ingresó al cuarto y se sentó en la cama de su querido hermano, callado y muy pensativo, con un semblante triste que logró fingir a la perfección. ¿Conque era mal actor, eh? Merecía el Oscar. Luego de unos minutos de extraño silencio, Shun rompió el clima hablando con suavidad— ¿Qué te pasa, Ikki? —Era sabido que el Phoenix no se llevaba con las palabras, pero su mutismo y ese porte ensombrecido había terminado por alarmarlo.  
—No lo sé... —respondió apretando con exagerada fuerza los labios. Se desplomó de espalda en la cama de su hermano en un gesto de infinita desesperación. Andrómeda caminó hacia él y se sentó preocupado a su lado, dispuesto a saber qué le ocurría.  
—Dime, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?  
—No sé si es algo malo o algo bueno... solo sé que me está matando por dentro... —Con un brazo se tapó la cara, Ikki apeló a toda su pericia actoral para no largarse a reír, pero le era sumamente complicado fingir un enamoramientos hacia Seiya.  
—¿Qué es, hermano? Te lo suplico —rogó intentando separar ese brazo que le entorpecía el camino para poder ver el rostro de su hermano. No pudo ya que el Phoenix no deshizo su postura.  
—Tengo... vergüenza... —fingió un sollozo no propio de él. Menos mal que lo frenó, porque si no se delataría solo— Temo que... yo te dé vergüenza... que te avergüences de mí...  
—Pero, hermano —dijo Shun con extrema dulzura—, nunca me avergonzaría de ti. Nunca, por nada en el mundo.  
—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Ikki espiando, apenas revelando los ojos por encima del brazo con el que se cubría la cara— ¿Prometes que no te enojarás conmigo? ¿Qué podré seguir siendo tu hermano, a pesar de este secreto oscuro y prohibido? —dramatizó.  
—Sí, Ikki, pero… —se asustó— por favor, dímelo ya.  
—¡Estoy enamorado! —soltó el Phoenix conteniendo la risa, con un tono de voz muy novelesco, por suerte ese brazo aún sobre el rostro ocultó la sonrisa.  
—¡Pero eso es muy lindo, hermano! —Andrómeda rompió a reír, enternecido con las palabras y los gestos del otro, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando acertadamente el otro siguió hablando.  
—De un hombre...  
—Oh —exhaló el aire impávido, anonadado. No había palabra que describiera lo que sintió Shun en ese momento y frente a la confesión de su hermano.

Por un lado, Andrómeda sentía que un gran peso se desprendía de sus hombros, y por el otro no podía evitar descolocarse frente a lo absurdo que era todo. ¿Su hermano contándole algo así, a él? En parte se sintió halagado, era hora de que su hermano mayor confiara más en él y dejara de verlo como a un niño de jardín de infantes. Aun así, algo no le cerraba y le olía muy mal.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te enojaste! Yo lo supe —sollozó Ikki intentando incorporarse en la cama, pero el otro lo frenó.  
—No, Ikki. Lo siento, hermano, es que me quedé... pensando, eso es todo... pero no estoy enojado. —Una sonrisa dulce se instaló en su rostro, una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No me parece que haya nada de malo en ello. Es muy lindo que estés enamorado, y no importa si es un hombre.  
—De Seiya... —remató el Phoenix, y un pequeño duende negro en su interior se destornilló de risa en ese instante, mas su rostro permaneció serio y firme, con una fingida congoja.  
—Oh. —Había sido duro para Shun escuchar tremenda locura, pero otra vez esa sonrisa que se había esfumado, volvía con más fuerza, y asintiendo con la cabeza continuó—: ¡Es perfecto! Sabes que yo adoro a Seiya, me encantaría tenerlo como cuñado.  
—Es una locura —continuó el Phoenix con el teatro, masajeándose el cuello.  
—¡No! No lo es —negó Shun dando pequeños brincos de felicidad sobre la cama y se puso de pie radiante de felicidad, parecía una colegiala— No tienes tiempo que perder, hermano.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —se descolocó Ikki, esa vez de verdad y no por ser parte del guión de su obra barata de teatro.  
—Seiya me mata si te lo digo —confesó Andrómeda con una maquiavélica sonrisa—, ¡pero que más da! No tienes que perder el tiempo. ¡Seiya siente lo mismo por ti, bobo!  
—¿Seiya? —Un momento... Analizó el Phoenix.

¡Él le había dejado bien en claro que fuera a hablar con Shun DESPUÉS de él y no ANTES! Pero ¿en qué momento Seiya lo había hablado con Shun? Si este se estaba bañando y luego el Pegasus entró detrás para ocupar el baño y... "Uno, dos, tres, planeta Tierra llamando a un perdido Phoenix". "Houston, tenemos un problema, nos quedamos sin combustible y no sube agua al tanque".

—¡Hermano! —gritó Andrómeda con todo el aire de los pulmones. Su hermano se había quedado con cara de idiota mirando la nada.  
—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?!  
—Se nota que estás enamorado —sonrió con picardía.  
—No. No puedo… —se apresuró a decir Ikki notando la situación.  
—¿Qué no puedes?  
—No puedo confesarme así como así... —previó ese pequeño problema y tuvo la excusa perfecta, se lo hizo saber a Andrómeda—. No es fácil todo esto para mí... —Volvió a la cama para sentarse con un supuesto semblante desconsolado.  
—Nadie dice que estas cosas son fáciles, hermano... pero debes hacerlo, serás feliz si lo haces.  
—Lo haré... pero todo a su tiempo...  
—A ver, ¿dime? —Shun, más serio, se sentó junto a él dispuesto a saber qué motivos lo acobardaban. ¡Si Seiya estaba servido en bandeja de plata!— ¿Qué hay que hacer para que logres hablarlo con él?  
—Una cita... —¡Perfecto! Pensó el Phoenix revolcándose ya en su triunfo— Solo así... Ya sabes, aquí en la mansión no se puede hablar y pensé que quizás... más relajados las cosas fluyeran solas de forma natural...  
—¡Me parece genial! —apoyó la idea.  
—El único problema —retrucó— es que no me animo a ir y encararlo así, de una... Solo me atrevería a salir con él si... No sé, si...  
—Dilo de una vez.  
—Si tú vinieras con nosotros... ¡Como amigos! Una salida de amigos, solo que desde otra perspectiva.  
—Pero, hermano —Andrómeda comenzaba a sospechar algo raro porque Ikki era todo menos cobarde, sin embargo nunca lo había visto enamorado y quizás era esa forma en la que su hermano manifestaba temores—. No puedo ir con ustedes. Estaré ahí, metido en el medio...  
—Eso también lo estoy pensando... —Tomó coraje y lo propuso— Y creo que si Shiryu viene con nosotros... las cosas quedarían perfectas.

Shun guardó silencio analizando las palabras de su hermano. El Phoenix temió a una negativa, aunque eso era estúpido, ya que Shun jamás podía decirle que no a un pedido de un ser querido, fue por eso que con un rostro serio y muy pensativo asintió.

—Me parece bien. Será una salida de dos en dos. Ustedes por su lado y nosotros por el otro. Sin que Seiya sienta que está a solas contigo en una cita...  
—Exactamente —exclamó Ikki con efusividad y satisfecho con el resultado. Poniendo ojos de ternero degollado agregó—: ¿Me ayudarás?  
—Por supuesto, hermano —afirmó Andrómeda con la voz temblorosa—, pero deja de comportarte así que me estás asustando.  
—Es el amor, hermanito. Es el amor... —dijo Ikki alegre sin dejar la actuación de lado.

Se fue del cuarto de su hermano menor antes de terminar delatándose, pero aun así pensando con seriedad en seguir la carrera de actor. Shun salió de su cuarto con prisa para alcanzarlo en las escaleras; aún no habían decidido qué harían o a dónde irían: gran detalle. Aun más preocupante, como harían para invitarlos, pero eso fue más fácil ya que el Phoenix se encargaría de Shiryu (cosa que no era necesaria) y Andrómeda de Seiya (cosa que tampoco era necesaria). Ambos invitarían a los mencionados en son de amistad, sin levantar sospechas.

Ikki buscó a su amigo Dragón para comentarle que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, sin embargo, esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago no abandonaba por completo (y no era hambre); comenzaba a arrepentirse de tremenda locura y estupidez, pero de nuevo el Phoenix lo tranquilizo recordándole que era solo una cita y que, como mucho, en el peor de los casos, la pasarían solamente bien, charlando como buenos amigos; pero lo que a Shiryu no le gustaba era engañar a Shun de esa forma, porque todos estaban al tanto de la treta, menos Shun, y eso no le parecía bien al Dragón.

Por suerte nadie necesitó hacerle entender a Hyoga que no podría ir con ellos en la salida, ya que el mismo Cisne hasta pareció emocionado con la propuesta. ¿El ruso expresando alegría? Pues sí, y comentó que tenía mucho para estudiar, _mucho_... A lo que todos se preguntaron ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía que estudiar? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado algún curso? Si no estudiaba. En fin, fue mejor así.

Shun supuestamente convenció a Seiya de acompañarlos a los tres a una salida común entre amigos, desde ya que el Pegasus intentó escapar a como dé lugar, sin poder evitarlo, ya que Andrómeda se lo rogó y el Pegasus nunca podía contra eso. Shun mantuvo la promesa hecha a su hermano y no le dijo a su mejor amigo las intenciones para dejar todo como era: una salida más, sin Hyoga. Esta vez sin el Cisne porque tenía mucho por estudiar, claro.

Aún no habían decidido a dónde irían, pero eso lo verían sobre la marcha. Esa misma noche saldrían a recorrer la gran ciudad en busca de diversión y un poco de alcohol.

El primero en bañarse y prepararse fue Shun. Se vistió con un pantalón marrón muy clarito, una camisa con cuadros muy sutiles de color blanco y los zapatos de siempre que combinaban con el pantalón.

Andrómeda ayudó a un indeciso Seiya que andaba en busca de ropa revoleando las prendas de un lado al otro y dejándolas desperdigadas por todo el suelo. Terminaron eligiendo entre los dos un pantalón de jean algo suelto de color negro y arriba una camiseta piqué de color gris claro, zapatillas negras y finalmente el cinturón para sostener esos pantalones que últimamente usaba el Pegasus y se le caían.

Shiryu se tardó bastante, casi tanto como Ikki, aunque lo del Phoenix fue pereza, porque en cuanto subió a su cuarto no tardó ni medio segundo en bajar ya cambiado. Cuando el Dragón hizo acto de aparición en la sala, Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza pronunciando unas débiles, pero audibles palabras.

—Te ves estupendo, Shiryu.

El aludido se sintió acalorado y bajó la vista al suelo, pero era cierto, a pesar de que estaba vestido algo sobrio, se sentía cómodo y eso era lo más importante. Con un sencillo pantalón negro de vestir y una camiseta azul Francia bien ajustada al cuerpo y zapatos color negro.

El Phoenix, último en llegar, se coló detrás del pelilargo hablando con firmeza.

—Vamos.  
—Hermano, tú también estás muy bonito.

"Tú también estás muy bonito". Analicemos la frase, por favor. ¿En qué momento Shun le había dicho eso a Shiryu? ¿Será que lo habrá pensado? ¿O será que fue eso lo que quiso decirle en realidad? Dejando el análisis de lado, su hermano también estaba para dejar sin aire a unos cuantos y a unas cuantas, pero Ikki era así, aunque se pusiera una sotana rosa no dejaba de ser un moreno exuberante. Aunque en esa ocasión parecía un ninja, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Seiya al ver a su compañero vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatillas del mismo color y una polera negra con el cuello hasta arriba. Para comérselo a besos.

Todos listos, el Phoenix apuró los tantos.

—Vamos de una vez, carajo. Son peor que las mujeres.  
—Donde está Hyoga. Me quiero despedir —dijo Andrómeda buscando con la mirada a su amigo, pero fue suficiente cuando escucho su voz.  
—¿Te vas a un entierro, Ikki? —inquirió el Cisne con burla desde el descanso de la escalera, cruzado de brazos.  
—Al tuyo, ganso pecho frío. —Y le dedicó un gesto obsceno con la mano que Shun a su lado reprendió tomando ese dedo.  
—Nos vemos, Hyoga —saludó Shun con alegría estrujando en la mano aquel indecoroso dedo.

En ese momento, junto a la puerta, el gran corazón de Shiryu, ese corazón libre de maldad y repleto de buenas intenciones y de sabiduría, se estrujó por completo. Por lo visto sería muy difícil quitar la imagen del Cisne de la cabeza y del corazón de Shun.

En cuanto sus cuatros amigos se fueron por la puerta echando llave, Hyoga bajó como tiro y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó a que lo atendieran.

—Hola… ¿Vienes? Estoy solo —dijo el Cisne hablando por el tubo— No, estoy solo... Se fueron... No vendrán por muchas horas... Saori está en el Santuario... ¡Listo! —exclamó con efusividad— ¡Te espero! No te tardes, por favor.

Colgó y subió las escaleras con el corazón repleto de emoción: ¡Tenía la enorme mansión para él solo! Puso música, se desnudó y muy campante, cantando la canción que sonaba en el equipo que retumbaba en la casa, buscó ropa adecuada para el encuentro y preparó una agradable cena: Pidió pizza para dentro de media hora.


	2. Chapter 2

Alejados unas cuadras de la enorme mansión, en una calle poco transitada y a la espera del taxi que Ikki había reservado, Shun no pudo con su genio y su bondadoso corazón se apiadó de su amigo, sin imaginar lo que tenía planeado.

—¿No creen que es muy cruel dejar a Hyoga solo? —investigó Andrómeda frenando los pasos.  
—¡Que se pudra! —Sí, exclamó el Phoenix, ¿quién más?  
—Vamos, Shun —lo alentó Seiya— dijo que tenía mucho para estudiar. —En parte la salida lo había motivado bastante.

Andrómeda solo realizó un gesto con la mano refiriéndose a: ¡¿qué carajo tenía que estudiar?!

—Aquí tenemos que esperar, ¿verdad, Ikki? —investigó Shiryu quien se había mantenido un tanto silencioso, nervioso por saber que aún quedaba toda la noche por delante.  
—Sí —respondió Ikki sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos, cajetilla que así como apareció voló por los aires— ¡¿Qué haces?!  
—No me gusta que fumes —se enojó Shun cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada inquisidora.  
—Son mis pulmones, no los tuyo.  
—No me importa. Si tú fumas, yo también lo haré —desafió Shun mientras Shiryu a su lado observaba las luces de un coche acercarse por el camino.  
—Y si me tiro de un barranco, ¿también lo harás? —exclamó el Phoenix incrédulo al ver la postura retadora de su hermano menor.  
—¡Sí!  
—Ahí viene, chicos —Seiya consiguió que los hermanos dejaran de lado la disputa, aunque el punto final lo dio el Dragón.  
—Ya, dejen de pelear. Vamos a pasarla bien. Suban. —Abrió la puerta del coche cuando el taxi de ellos frenó.  
—Menos mal que hay un tipo coherente en este grupo —espetó Shun refiriéndose por supuesto que a Shiryu, quien no supo cómo reaccionar al halago y al cumplido, y eso sería solo el principio, pues Andrómeda siempre había visto las mejores cualidades en su querido amigo Dragón, y no había nada de malo en reconocerlo.

—¿Y yo no soy coherente? —murmuró Seiya ofendido.

En el taxi Ikki subió adelante junto al chofer dando las indicaciones para que lo dejaran en la ciudad. Atrás, los otros tres se habían encimado, quedando Shun en el medio. Mientras que Seiya perdía la mirada por la autopista Shiryu no podía desprender los ojos de un sonriente Andrómeda; de vez en cuando giraba sla cabeza de forma poco sutil para disimular que miraba por la ventanilla, pero en más de una ocasión el Dragón se puso en evidencia cuando no tuvo tiempo para apartar su embelesada mirada.

Media hora de viaje y llegaron a la dichosa ciudad, pagaron y se bajaron del coche, lo primero que vieron fue el gran cartel del cine que se les hizo muy sugestivo. A pesar de la queja del Pegasus quien quería ir a comer algo primero, ingresaron a la sala para ver una película bastante cómica. Recién en ese momento el Phoenix se arrepintió de la elección, así nunca podrían hablar aquellos dos, no en una sala de cine y entretenidos con una película.

En dicho lugar Shun dejó que su pelilargo amigo se sentara primero y sin perder el tiempo se sentó a su lado; el corazón de Shiryu brincó en ese momento, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó que Shun solo lo había hecho para que el Pegasus y el Phoenix se sentaran juntos.

Terminaron de ver la película y a la salida la decisión fue unánime, irían a comer al primer Fast Food que encontraran cerca, y así fue. En esa ocasión Andrómeda tuvo un comportamiento similar que en el cine, dejó que el Dragón se sentara junto a la ventana y se sentó con prisa a su lado, obligando que frente a ellos se sentaran Ikki y Seiya muy apretados. Comieron nerviosos, cada uno con sus motivos, el Phoenix temiendo que todo saliera mal o al revés; el pelilargo sintiendo lo mismo, el Pegasus por la pareja que le había tocado, y Shun con ansiedad por emparejar a esos dos.

A pesar de ello se las ingeniaron para mantener un buen diálogo, pero el Phoenix sabía que algo debía hacer cuanto antes para lograr la tan ansiada soledad de parejas.

—Ey, que les parece si no vamos un rato a caminar por ahí...  
—Me parece genial, para bajar la comida —asintió Shiryu conforme con las palabras de Ikki.  
—Después vamos al karaoke —propuso Shun.  
—Yo quiero comer helado —expresó Seiya.  
—Ya comerás, ponny. Vamos a caminar —lo censuró el Phoenix y tomándolo de un brazo lo arrastró hasta la puerta lo suficientemente lejos de Andrómeda y del Dragón, quienes estaban entretenidos colocándose sus abrigos. En cuanto lo tuvo apartado le susurró de manera escalofriante—: Quédate a mi lado y no te despegues.

"Quédate a mi lado", desde ya, pensó el Pegasus. Comprendió la petición del Phoenix y así lo hizo, permaneció junto a él, codo a codo, caminando más adelantados que los otros dos. Ikki guió junto al Pegasus y a los otros dos rezagados llevándolos bastante apartados de la vista de los jóvenes que iban de un lado al otro en la luminosa ciudad.

El Phoenix los llevó al gigantesco pino que en Navidad adornaban con guirnaldas y otras chucherías. En dichas fechas ese árbol tenía un cantero que se llenaba de gente, pero en esa época estaba desolado y vacío. Qué alegría le dio al Phoenix descubrir que así permanecía.

Un poco más apartados de los ojos curiosos de la gente, Ikki se animó a más y sin tapujos intentó tomarle la mano a Seiya quien se negó asustado. El Pegasus volteó la vista atrás, en búsqueda de las esmeraldas de su querido amigo, en busca de consuelo, como pidiendo ayuda.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la pareja, pero tanto Shun como Shiryu rompieron a reír, y sin saber lo que hacía, Andrómeda tuvo un gesto que desconcertó al Dragón. Le tomó con suavidad de la mano, atrapándola entre sus finos dedos de porcelana.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Hyoga escuchó el timbre sonar y bajó como un condenado las escaleras. Vestido con un jean clásico gastado y una camiseta blanca abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una rubia despampanante.

—Flare... estás bellísima —reconoció el Cisne.

Y era cierto, la rubia, con su abundante cabellera enrulada y de un color dorado, se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa y con un vestido corto ajustado de color blanco que le sentaba muy bien a su esbelta figura, acentuando aun más esas curvas.

Luego de la invitación, la muchacha ingresó estrechando al hombre con un abrazo seguido de un sonoro beso. Había ido de visita a Japón, o mejor dicho de visita a ver a ese rubio que le había robado la poca inocencia que le quedaba haciéndole perder la cabeza.

**(…)**

El calor le inundó las mejillas y si bien comprendía que Shun había tenido ese gesto solo para darle confianza al Pegasus, se sentía estupendo, aunque ese cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago comenzaba a hacerle sentir contradictoriamente mal.

—¿Te sientes bien, Shiryu? —inquirió Shun un tanto preocupado, el aludido solo asintió con torpeza— Estás muy callado.  
—Es que... no tengo nada interesante para decir. —En un deje de estupidez Shiryu dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Tampoco iba a confesarle a su cita que estaba tan nervioso que tenía ganas de vomitar.  
—¿Te aburro?  
—¡Para nada! ¿Cómo me voy a aburrir contigo?  
—Míralos. —Se distrajo Andrómeda observando al otro par que peleaban, reñían porque Ikki le exigía a Seiya que le diera la mano y este se negaba rotundamente—. Nunca cambian.  
—Mejor así... Son únicos —susurró el Dragón aclarando un poco la voz.

Shun clavó sus bellos ojos sobre el rostro de su amigo y esbozo una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa motivada por esa palabras tan dulces y sinceras.

—Se ven bien juntos.  
—Es… una pareja rara. —El pelilargo lanzó una carcajada sutil que embelleció aún más su rostro.  
—¿Y nosotros? ¿No lo somos? —preguntó Andrómeda divertido con la situación y sin soltar la mano de su compañero.

Shiryu tragó saliva con dificultad y bajó la vista hasta posarla en esa mano que aferraba la suya con calidez y que debido a los nervios comenzaba a transpirar.

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó Shun soltando dicha mano.  
—No me molesta —tranquilizó el Dragón con rapidez sintiendo un vacío. Tan lindo que se sentía tenerle la mano a Shun y esa maravillosa situación se había esfumado de golpe, de una manera casi cruel.  
—Entonces... —susurró Andrómeda y volvió a tomar la mano de su amigo—. Descansemos un poco en estos bancos. —Señaló uno debajo de un gran roble. A lo lejos, los otros dos seguían peleando hasta que al final se dejaron de joder y también se sentaron en unos bancos.

Después de eso, Shun no cortó aquel contacto de manos y el pelilargo se lo agradeció profundamente. Pasaron varias minutos e inevitablemente en esos minutos no quedó otra opción más que la de hablar para pasar el rato.

Shun siempre lo había visto a Shiryu como a un hombre recto, justo y equilibrado. Un hombre con todas las letras, con la cabeza bien puesta, con planes, proyectos y un futuro brillante por delante, con una inteligencia única y muy propia de él. Y ahora no solo lo veía así, sino que también extremadamente dulce y tímido. Aún más sorprendente, endiabladamente divertido y muy interesante. Era alguien con quien nunca uno se quedaba sin tema de conversación.

En la otra punta, más alejados de Shiryu y Shun, sentados ahora en el cantero bajo el pino, Ikki se enojaba con Seiya otra vez por su constante negación. ¡Tan difícil era darle la mano! ¡Con un carajo!

—¡Ya, ponny! Me darás la mano.  
—¡Pero no quiero! —Se negó de nuevo el Pegasus cual niño.  
—¡Me la darás igual! —Y sin contemplaciones el Phoenix le tomó una mano.

El corazón del Pegasus por poco más se sale de lugar. Recordó aquella pelea contra Pharao y encontró la situación muy similar a ese combate.

—¿Ves? —cuestionó el Phoenix pasado unos escasos segundos con una hermosa y desconocida sonrisa, desconocida por lo menos para Seiya—: No era tan terrible darle la mano a un hombre.  
—Por suerte no hay nadie —expresó el Pegasus mirando hacia todos lados como un desquiciado.  
—Espera a que te agarre el trasero... —dijo y el Pegasus, al escuchar semejantes palabras obscenas por parte de ese hombre, sintió que el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo al igual que su corazón, giró la vista para posar esas avellanas que tenía por ojos, abiertas de par en par, en un divertido Ikki, quien jocoso continuó hablando—. Era broma, ponny desbocado.  
—Ah. —Se desilusionó.  
—¿Vamos? Te llevaré a comer ese dichoso helado antes de que te pongas más caprichoso.

"Te llevare a comer". Seiya no supo por qué, pero aquella frase había sido muy tierna, o así le pareció sobre todo viniendo del Phoenix.

—Gracias —murmuró el Pegasus algo acalorado por sus propios pensamientos.  
—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Hasta ahora me has ayudado en todo esto.

Sin más que decir y sin soltar la mano del Pegasus, prácticamente lo arrastró por el pasto hasta llegar a donde estaba la otra pareja. Se quedó sorprendido y alegre de verlos en esa situación, conversando animadamente, y no solo eso, con más confianza, Shiryu acariciaba la mano de Shun que se encontraba sobre la suya, entrelazada.

—Ey —llamó el Phoenix a aquellos dos que estaban en su mundo y recién ahí soltó la mano de Seiya para tristeza del mismo.

Al ver de quién se trataba con rapidez y algo de temor el Dragón deshizo el agarre de manos, pero una sonrisa tranquilizadora por parte de Ikki alejó todos los temores. Shun se puso de pie al igual que el pelilargo y en un círculo combinaron ir a tomar un helado y luego al karaoke.

Llegaron frente a un puesto y compraron el condenado helado. El Phoenix no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de felicidad que portaba Seiya con el helado de chocolate finalmente en su poder. Shiryu pagó el helado de Andrómeda quien se molestó por el gesto, pero que igualmente agradeció sin ser descortés al rechazar la oferta, además… mejor, más dinero para otra salida.

Otra vez buscaron un lugar en donde sentarse. y a pesar de que lo hicieron los cuatro juntos, bajo un enorme cartel de propaganda, ya habían entrado en el juego y cada pareja siguió en lo suyo ignorando a la otra, con más confianza y más sueltos. Aunque lo del Phoenix y el Pegasus no se podía llamar precisamente un diálogo porque era más lo que discutían que otra cosa, pero todo varió en un segundo cuando al tonto del Pegasus se le cayó un poco de helado manchándose parte del pantalón; por fortuna que era negro y disimulaba bien la mancha.

—¡Mira lo que haces! —Se quejó Ikki cual padre y sacó de la campera un pañuelo de papel para limpiar con devoción la pierna de su compañero.

Notó que algo raro pasaba con Seiya, en especial cuando las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. El Phoenix friccionó la zona, tan cerca, tan próxima al miembro de su amigo sin sospechar lo que estaba produciendo en él.

El Phoenix dejó de lado ese trato recién cuando notó un movimiento brusco en la entrepierna del menor.

—Ya está un poco más limpio —dijo para disimular.  
—S-Sí… —Apenas se entendió lo que había dicho Seiya. Juntó las piernas como si así pudiera ocultar la tenue erección, que pasó desapercibida para el resto gracias al abultado pantalón.

Muy cerca de ellos, a un costado, Shiryu mantenía un diálogo ya fluido con Shun, ajenos a todo y a todos, encerrados en ese mundo que habían creado para los dos, se vieron interrumpidos cuando un pálido Ikki se puso de pie proponiendo ir al karaoke.

Ya en el karaoke el ambiente era distinto, una luz tenue cubría el lugar y el humo de cigarro era espeso, muy denso. Unos asientos con una pequeña mesa se encontraban libres y allí se dirigió el grupo de amigos. A lo lejos, en un escenario, un hombre borracho cantaba una canción, por lo visto alguna de Queen aunque era difícil adivinarlo.

La mesera se acercó a los clientes recién llegados y ofreció la carta de tragos. Ikki fue el primero y el más rápido en pedir, luego lo siguió Shiryu con algo de duda, Seiya pidió lo mismo que el Phoenix y Shun buscó la aprobación de su hermano mayor que llegó con un asentimiento de cabeza, entonces pidió lo mismo que el Dragón.

Los tragos hicieron su parte, poco a poco el calor empezó a inundarlos, y por completo desinhibido Ikki propuso algo un tanto descabellado, motivado por el ambiente y lo sucedido afuera con el Pegasus.

—Vayamos al salón VIP.  
—Hermano —pronunció Shun y una sonrisa de comprensión surcó sus labios.  
—Vamos —aprobó Shiryu mas desinhibido.  
—¿Qué es el salón VIP? —preguntó el Pegasus con inocencia.  
—Ya lo verás —respondió el Phoenix y se puso de pie.

Todos lo siguieron hasta el cuarto, en donde unos boxes permitían a las parejas quedar a solas, sentados en un inmenso sillón. Recién ahí, cuando escuchó jadeos y gemidos muy característicos, Seiya comprendió qué era el Salón VIP o para qué solía usarse (no es que ese fuera el uso adecuado), y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza.

Sin darle tiempo a objetar nada, el Phoenix lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a un bóxer vacío.

**(…)**

La mansión Kido se vio fuertemente invadida por gemidos escandalosos y palabras muy obscenas. No terminaron de comer la pizza que ya en el sillón los dos amantes se encontraban desnudos y listos para volver a la carga.

—¿Estás seguro que no volverán pronto? —investigó Flare un poco inquieta, pero sin dejar de mover sus caderas.  
—Tranquila. Tú sigue que ya acabo... —gimió Hyoga.

En ese momento lo que menos le importaba al Cisne era que el mismísimo Zeus, Saori o el Patriarca se apareciera en la mansión. Por nada del mundo saldría de aquella calurosa cavidad que envolvía con pasión su gran pene, salvo... sí, claro, tuvo que salir cuando el semen amenazó con desbordarse por completo dentro de Flare. Con un hábil movimiento quitó el miembro para eyacular sobre las nalgas de su amante.

**(…)**

Al lado de bóxer de Ikki y Seiya, en uno más pequeño y menos escondido, se encontraban el Dragón y Shun, algo nerviosos por la extraña situación; por tener que estar allí, en un ambiente cargado de erotismo y perversión.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —investigó el pelilargo al ver el porte incómodo de su amigo.  
—No, estoy bien —respondió Andrómeda estirando el brazo para alcanzar su trago nuevo.  
—No deberías tomar tanto si no estás acostumbrado.  
—Lo sé —reconoció Andrómeda sin tapujos— ¿Me dejas probar del tuyo?  
—Sí... pero debes saber que no es bueno mezclar —reprochó Shiryu viendo como su compañero se bajaba casi de un sorbo el vaso lleno.  
—Dime, Shiryu... ¿por qué nunca te vemos con chicas? —El alcohol le había dado una falsa seguridad al menor.  
—Pues... porque no me gustan mucho las chicas —confesó el Dragón, también un poco más seguro—. ¿A ti? —preguntó con perspicacia.  
—Sí —respondió Andrómeda consiguiendo que el mundo del pelilargo se hiciera trizas por completo.  
—Yo... yo creí... —balbuceó Shiryu acongojado— que, bueno... te gustaba Hyoga...  
—Y así es —volvió a reconocer, y al ver el desconcierto en el otro se apresuró en aclarar—: Me gustan por igual.  
—Ah... Yo pensé...  
—Pero de todos modos... Hyoga jamás me verá con otros ojos —se lamentó Shun sin demostrar demasiada tristeza al respecto.  
—¿Y eso te pone... mal? —El Dragón buscaba saber cuán comprometidos estaban los sentimientos de su amigo, pero para alegría de él, Shun respondió lo que esperaba.  
—No, para nada. No es el único hombre en la Tierra. —Andrómeda le dio otro sorbo a su vaso y se comió hasta la aceituna.  
—Y tú... ¿ya has estado con algún hombre? —Siguió investigando Shiryu y con una pícara sonrisa en los labios Shun asintió— Vaya, qué sorpresa —dijo y arqueó las cejas fugazmente.

En ese instante se produjo un silencio que se vio violentamente interrumpido por un gemido estrepitoso demasiado familiar. Shun no pudo evitar hacer mención al respecto.

—Aparentemente la están pasando bien.  
—Así parece —concordó Shiryu echándose a reír, extraña pareja hacían esos dos.  
—Y tú, Shiryu... ¿has estado con algún hombre? —Andrómeda desvió el tema otra vez.  
—Pues... no. Aún no, es que...  
—Te da miedo, tanto como curiosidad —completó reconociendo esos sentimientos.

—¡Exactamente! —Se alegró el Dragón al ver que lo comprendía.

—¿Y te gusta alguien?

En ese momento el pelilargo se quedó profundamente pensativo, clavó las pupilas negras y profundas en las esmeraldas de Shun y una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Sí... —susurró Shiryu con melancolía.

Otro gemido atronador llegó a los oídos de los amigos, consiguiendo nuevas carcajadas por la extraña situación que les tocaba vivir.

—Al final y contra todo pronóstico a mi hermano le salió bien, ¿no? —dijo Andrómeda con un tono algo duro, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su vaso para terminarlo.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —El Dragón se sintió preso de un terrible malestar general.  
—A todo esto... A todo este circo que montó mi hermano. —Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro blanco y perfecto de Shun—. No soy idiota. Y conozco lo suficiente a Ikki. Jamás sintió algo por Seiya, fue puro teatro, y déjame decirte algo más, Shiryu... me alegro de que las cosas hubieran salido bien para él; pero esto está mal, jugar así, con los sentimientos...  
—Shun... —fue lo único que surgió de su boca. Sentía morir con las palabras de su amigo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre supo que algo saldría terriblemente mal!— No te enojes con tu hermano.

—Ahora... lo que no entiendo es... que si se dio cuenta, así como _tú_ , que eres su mejor amigo —dijo Shun con algo de reproche hacia quien le hacía compañía— de que a mí me gustaban los hombres, ¿por qué demonios no fue sincero conmigo desde un principio?  
—No te enojes con Ikki. No lo hizo por maldad. Sí, él siempre supo que tú... bueno, que sentías algo por Hyoga...  
—¡Me enojo! Sí, me enojo, porque no es justo para ti pasar por todo esto —explotó Andrómeda tranquilizando en parte a su amigo— ¡Si quiere buscarme pareja! ¡Si quiere alejarme de Hyoga, porque sé muy bien que no le agrada, esta no es la manera! No así...  
—Shun... espera, no te vayas —Shiryu evitó que su compañero se marchara tomándolo por los brazos—. Déjame explicarte. Tienes razón… esto fue, desde el principio, una gran estupidez...

Un nuevo gemido escandaloso los descolocó, pero el Dragón buscó no desconcentrarse y sin dejar de lado una expresión de desconsuelo siguió hablando.

—Shiryu…  
—Te pido perdón —interrumpió—. Yo siempre supe de todo esto y aunque me pareció una estupidez no hice nada para evitarlo.  
—¿Tú sabías que mi hermano…? —Se desconcertó. Había sospechado que lo de su hermano eran puras patrañas. Le costó adivinarlo al principio, pero con el correr de la noche y con el trato hacia Seiya tan poco sutil, logró comprenderlo; y creyó que todo lo había hecho para alejarlo de Hyoga, lo que nunca imaginó fue que el pelilargo estuviera enterado y, aun peor, de acuerdo. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?  
—Es lo que intento explicarte, Shun. —Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de Shiryu, lágrima que no pudo evitar por muy tonto que fuera el orgullo masculino.  
—S-Shiryu —pronunció Shun comenzando a comprender un poco mejor.  
—Yo... —intentó hablar el Dragón controlando en parte esa angustia que comenzaba a nacer con una fuerza desgarradora— sé lo que Hyoga significa en tu vida. O creo saberlo... Siempre buscas la manera de agradarle y de llamarle la atención... —Consiguió refrenar la angustia y guardó compostura para seguir hablando.

—Shiryu…

—No busco lastimarte ni distanciarte de nadie. Yo… solo quiero ser feliz, pero no puedo...  
—Tranquilízate —pidió Andrómeda acongojado por el estado de su amigo y lo abrazó por la cintura.  
—Yo te amo, Shun. Realmente te amo y eres el único... el único ser humano que ha despertado en mí todo esto… que en parte es una porquería, pero al mismo tiempo es… maravilloso. —Lo rodeó con los brazos.

Se produjo unos minutos de tortuoso silencio, tortuoso para Shiryu ya que a pesar de sentirse muy a gusto con Shun entre los brazos, no saber qué rumbo tomaría la amistad lo desconsolaba de sobre manera.

—Shun... te pido disculpas. —El Dragón apartó un poco a su amigo para poder mirarlo a los ojos y con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro y más calmo siguió hablando—. Te pido perdón por dejar que tu hermano lleve a cabo esta locura. Te pido perdón por sentir lo que siento. Te pido perdón por... —Pero no pudo seguir, pues unos labios cálidos y aterciopelados se lo impidieron.

Shun cerró sus ojos y besó la boca de su amigo. En esos minutos que había estado abrazado a su cintura analizó la situación y pensó ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a quien lo cuidaba casi con el mismo amor con el que siempre lo cuidó su propio hermano? Quien, cuando Ikki partía hacia rumbos desconocidos, cuidaba de su persona. Él sabía que Ikki siempre le pedía a su mejor amigo que cuidara de él, como si el mismo Ikki lo fuera.

¿Por qué no? Si era una persona con un gran corazón, con un futuro brillante por delante y muy apuesto, lejos de ser frío e hiriente como lo era su Cisne, quien jamás le daría siquiera la hora.

—Shun... —susurró Shiryu cuando sus labios se vieron liberados.  
—Dame tiempo. Supongo que no tomará más que un par de horas enamorarme de ti —pidió con una sonrisa renovada y colgándose del cuello de su nuevo amor.  
—Todo el tiempo del mundo. —Ahora sí Shiryu sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de tanta felicidad.

El Dragón estrechó la fina cintura de Shun para juntar los cuerpos. Los labios pegados como imanes iban reconociendo la boca del otro, ajena y extraña, pero que poco a poco comenzaba a serles familiar y endiabladamente vicioso.

El pelilargo se perdió en esa dulce boca, dulce por el trago sin alcohol que habían pedido los dos. Sí, sin alcohol, apenas un trago frutal; pues a Shiryu no le gustaba el alcohol. Lo que hacía la sugestión en las personas, ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo y del lugar, el Dragón cayó sobre el cuerpo de Andrómeda, cuya espalda reposaba cómodamente en el amplio sillón. Por reflejo Shun abrió las piernas, sintiendo entre ellas su propia erección chocar contra la del otro. Unos gemidos escaparon de sus labios, hasta que el pelilargo habló quebrando el clima.

—Espera...  
—¿Qué pasa? —investigó Shun un poco desilusionado por el alejamiento.  
—No así. No aquí. No quiero hacerte el amor en este antro. No será así...

Una sonrisa de emoción surcó los labios de Andrómeda al ver el amor con el que Shiryu lo valoraba, mucho más de lo que, mal juzgaba, merecía.

Le pareció único que alguien lo cuidara de aquella cálida y comprometida manera, porque no se podía negar la excitación de sus cuerpos.

Se contentaron con abrazarse y besarse, enredando las lenguas y el cuerpo, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, sentimientos viejos de cariño y fraternidad que se entremezclaban con los nuevos, de un amor puro y desinteresado.

—¡Ey, renacuajo! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermano!

Shiryu no necesitó escuchar más para levantarse como tiro de aquel sillón y salir de encima de Shun. Cuando volteó, con el rostro lleno de terror, se encontró con la sonrisa diabólica de quien aún y por suerte era su mejor amigo.

—Ikki... no me asustes así —rogó pálido y Andrómeda en igual estado se puso de pie con rapidez.  
—¿Volvemos a casa? —preguntó un sonriente Seiya, agradeciéndole profundamente a la mancha de helado en su pantalón. Sí, el Phoenix había intentado limpiarlo de nuevo con consecuencias muy agradables para ambos.

El Phoenix vio con conformidad los resultados de su plan, sin imaginar el regaño que recibiría de su hermano una vez a solas con él. Shun no iba a dejar pasar semejante atrevimiento e intromisión en su vida, aunque no podía negar que Ikki siempre hacía lo mismo. Y por lo visto nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyoga estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo una revista con cara de feliz cumpleaños, preguntó cómo lo habían pasado recibiendo como respuesta cuatro sonrisas de pura y desbordante satisfacción.

Se extrañaron de verlo aún despierto, eran más de las siete de la mañana. ¿Hasta tan tarde había estado estudiando anatomía?

Shiryu subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto manteniendo su postura de no forzar la relación con Shun, ya que él era mucho más que una simple y apasionada conquista.

El Dragón no solo tendría como cuñado a su mejor amigo, sino aún más importante y a consecuencia de ser cuñado precisamente, el preciado e invaluable cariño de Andrómeda. Ya no más soledad, ya no más tristeza, de ahora en adelante el camino lo recorrerían juntos y el Dragón tendría a alguien que se preocupase por él y lo celara.

Shun se acostó en la cama muerto de sueño y se quedó dormido con una agradable sonrisa, seguro de soñar con su adorable pelilargo. Por fin alguien que lo valoraba más que como un pedazo de carne. Sin saberlo, había cumplido con sus palabras, palabras dichas en el Salón Vip, ya que no le había llevado más de dos horas enamorarse perdidamente de Shiryu.

Seiya se dio una ducha rápida y con sigilo se escabulló en el cuarto de Ikki para que lo ayudara a limpiarse, y es que se había manchado con pasta dental en la ropa interior.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
